Hallucination Station
by goodegirl24
Summary: The Blackthorne boys are back, but something's wrong with Cammie. She's seeing things...seeing people that no one else can see. Cammie and her friends will soon realize how bad it really is. Can she be saved or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't tell anyone about the strange things that'd happened in Nebraska over summer break on my first day back at Gallagher. I figured it was better not to worry them, but I'm pretty sure that staying up late to hang out with your dead brother is not normal. But that's just another reason not to tell anyone, my mother especially. She still doesn't know that my father knocked up his high school sweetheart just before he met her. My brother, Chuck, was never officially proclaimed dead after that mission in Russia, so I was ecstatic when I first saw him in my grandmother's kitchen. I thought maybe he was really here, but I soon realized I was the only person who could see him. The jerk didn't think to tell me that before I went an introduced him to my grandparents.

Anyways, I made it my mission for the school year, not to slip up and talk to him in public, which would be extremely difficult considering his mission was to make me look like an ass for talking to thin air. I was doing good so far.

We were currently in the dining hall eating our first dinner of the year. Tina was spreading some wild rumor about my mother's hot love affair with Dr. Steve, when my mother took the podium. The room went silent as my mother welcomed and informed us that we wouldn't be the only ones being welcomed. The Blackthorne boys strolled through the doors just as last year. Apparently, besides the fact that last years exchange went so well, Blackthorne's cover wasn't sticking to well, and their school was being investigated, so the entire student body would be joining us. We were doing some add- ons to the school to make more room. That's when he decided to make his appearance; he being chuck. He walked in the dining hall right next to Zach wearing a tutu! Needless to say, his mission was becoming very successful already. I burst out laughing in a room full of silence and everyone stared at me!

"Cameron is there something you would like to share with us?" my mother asked.

"Ummm...." I started, still laughing as Chuck sent me a victorious smirk, and put bunny ears over Zach's head, which currently showcased confusion. "The gestation period of an elephant is 22 months." I choked out, with my last laugh. Hey, it was all I could think of.

"Okay?.....Moving on" my mother said, confused.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?" Bex whispered.

"Nothing, Macey's perfume is messing with my head." I explained. Macey shot me a glare and we all turned our attention back to my mother.

"I trust you'll each do your best to make our guests feel at home. Due to the short notice of this exchange, they've already eaten their dinner. Everyone must be in their dormitories by 11 o'clock sharp. You're dismissed."

I didn't want any surprises from Chuck, so I kept my eyes from everyone's gaze and dashed up to my dorm. I was stopped just before the door, by a very energetic Tina.

"So Cammie, my sources tell me that you and Zach got together this summer and today is your one month anniversary." she said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I half laughed and responded, "Well, that's entirely untrue, but in about five seconds, it will be the 30 second anniversary of the second time Zach walked through the grand hall doors, 30 seconds ago." She glared and ran off to join her minions.

My hand just reached the doorknob when I heard a familiar voice say, "Happy 30 second Anniversary" from behind me. Zach. I turned around and found of course, not only Zach but Chuck leaning up against the wall behind him.

"Zach" I greeted.

"Gallagher Girl" he mocked. "You escaping?" he asked.

"After my little scene back there? Hell yes."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were so interested in elephants"

"Me either" Chuck agreed.

I resisted the urge to shoot him a glare and asked, "What can I do for you Blackthorne boy?"

He smirked, "That depends, what are you offering?"

"I'm escaping tonight, want to come?" I asked.

"Do I want to go on one of your dates with Jimmy? No. And I really wish you wouldn't either. I mean why pretend he's me when I'm right here?" his smirk grew even wider.

"JOSH and I are no longer together. I'm going to the movies. I just want to have a little fun before school starts and I figured you might want to join me, but I guess I'll just have to find someone else." I smirked right back. I had no idea where this sudden confidence was coming from, but I liked it.

"Wait! Okay, I'll go. On one condition. You admit that you're asking me out on a date." now he was the one with the widest smirk.

"Hey, this is my outing; you don't get to make the conditions"

"Okay then, Gallagher Girl. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow morning." He said before he walked away.

"So, is that your boy toy?" Chuck asked.

"Shut up" I scolded him as I shut the door to our dorm.

He made himself at home on my bed, and I hurried to my closet to find a nice outfit to wear. I was not about to let Zach decide what I do tonight; I would go alone if I had to. Just then, the door burst open, revealing Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Since when do you take charge with Zach?!" Macey asked shocked.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yes. We were walking up after Bex's major flirting session with Grant, and Liz's major lets just stare into each others eyes and blush because we're to shy to say anything session with Jonas when we saw you and Zach canoodling." Macey grinned. Liz glared at her and Bex just laughed.

"We were not canoodling!" I defended.

"Uh....yes you were" Chuck laughed in the corner.

"So, when are you going to suck it up and admit that you asked Zach out so you can go to the movie?" Bex asked.

"I'm not; I'm going to go by myself."

"Five bucks says she gives in just before she leaves" Bex bet.

"Nah, I say she makes it all the way to her exit before she gives in." Macey bet just before they shook on it.

"Are you betting on Cammie's love life?" Liz asked.

"Uh, Cammie does not have a love life" I corrected her.

"Cammie's just too stubborn to admit that she likes Zach" Macey grinned.

"Why are we talking about Cammie in the third person?" I asked, frustrated. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a hot date with me myself and I."

"So you admit that you asked Zach as a date!" Bex yelled. I shot her a glare and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

10 minutes later, I was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black pin stripe open vest, dark blue skinny jeans with converse, I flat ironed my hair, and I did my make-up.

"Don't forget to smile when you give into Zach's condition!" Macey yelled before I shut the door.

"So...." Chuck began walking beside me as I headed to a nearby passageway. "Who's the spunky one?" he asked.

"Macey." I answered, noticing that the halls were empty.

"Macey...I like it. She's hot." he smiled.

"Yeah, and she's not only too young for you, she's too alive for you, so good luck with that one." I laughed as I reached my destination; a janitors closet with a very hidden door. I stood there for a moment, contemplating going back for Zach.

After 47.3 seconds, I sighed and let out a loud "ugh!" before I headed down three hallways to Zach's old dorm.

"I new you'd give in" Chuck laughed.

"Shut up!" I whisper yelled before I knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Zach who was looking pretty hot in jeans, a white t-shirt with a black jacket, a smirk, and sex hair. He must've assumed I'd change my mind.

"Hey Jonas, you owe me 5 bucks!" Grant yelled to Jonas in the bathroom.

"Did everyone bet on this?!" I asked, annoyed. "You know what never mind, are you coming or not?" I asked.

I heard someone coming down the hall and jumped into their dorm, shutting the door behind me.

"That depends, are you going to admit that you asked me out or not?" he smirked.

It took all the strength I had to finally say, "Fine! I asked you out! This is a date! A date that I asked you on! Are you happy now?!"

He laughed, "Very"

"Okay, we're going to miss the movie, so if you could finish this sometime in the next century, that'd be great" Chuck whined.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The halls were now flooded with students, so we had to escape through a vent in Zach's dorm.

"You two kids have fun!" Grant yelled as we put the grate back on the vent.

"So, Gallagher Girl…" Zach began, "Aren't you glad you finally gave in?"

I said nothing.

"Oh C'mon Cam" he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself Blackthorne boy. I would've gone with someone else, I just felt bad for you." I lied.

He laughed from behind me.

"I don't need to see your pupils dilating to know that that is a lie." He smirked. After a few moments of silence, the unusually talkative Zach started, "The view in here is great."

"Oh, you are a perverted psychotic creep." I laughed, knowing he was referring to my butt which was crawling in front of him.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to the guy who's about to show you the best night of your life."

"Oh" I laughed. "Is that what you're going to do? Good luck"

"Thanks, I'll need it. I know all those crappy high school dances Jimmy took you to will be pretty hard to top."

"Ooo" I laughed. "I like you when you're jealous."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Nope, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyways"

"I think I make you nervous." He smirked, as we reached the brick wall."

I rolled my eyes. "You think you can get over yourself or do you need help?" I teased.

He fake laughed and proceeded to climb up and down onto the grass on the other side. When I joined him, we headed for the street hand in hand.

It was nice being alone with him, and by alone I mean no Chuck.

"What are you thinking about Gallagher Girl?" he asked

"You've changed. Last time I saw you, you were guarded and secretive, and arrogant. Now you like…..fun. I haven't had fun in a long time. I just feel like I can trust you all of a sudden."

"A lot's happened since the last time you saw me, enough said. But thank you."

"Okay, that being said…..Can I tell you something? It's kinda serious, and you can't tell anyone else."

"Ah, I get it. Everyone else is too involved. It might upset them. I've been there. Shoot."

"Just before my dad met my mom, he knocked up his high school sweetheart"

"Wow. So you have like an older….."

"Brother. Chuck."

"When did you find out?"

"When I was 5." I laughed. "My dad used to go out every Saturday for a walk, and one day I was practicing tailing and I followed him. He was paying child support and visiting Chuck and he didn't want my mother to find out about it, it was our little secret. So, I went with him to visit Chuck every Saturday, and then I would go visit him and his mom during the week. Sometimes I would sleep over and my dad would cover for me." I smiled. "We would have so much fun together, and when my dad went missing, Chuck and I only got closer. We were like best friends; always there for each other."

"You're not anymore?" he asked.

"Chuck uh, he was working for some secret organization. He went on a pretty complicated mission in Russia about a year before I met you and….he met the same fate as our father." I finished.

"Oh wow. I would say I'm sorry, but I know that sometimes it's better not to. It gets annoying."

"Oh my god, yes! I hate it when people do that!"

He laughed. "We're bonding over dead relatives, that's pretty messed up"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Well, don't worry. Your secrets safe with me"

"Thanks, Zach."

"No problem, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

"That movie was terrible, Gallagher Girl!" Zach laughed as we exited the movie theatre.

We went to see Spies of The Night. Zach was right it sucked.

We were standing on the sidewalk in an awkward silence around a crowd of people.

"You better hide Cam, there's a police officer just down the road there."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Well, I mean, it's got to be illegal to be that beautiful." He smirked.

I burst out laughing. "That's the worst line in the world."

"You're right; I could do better. Hey!" he yelled causing everyone around us to stop and stare. "Somebody call the cops! This chick just stole my heart!"

"Zach! Shhh!" I giggled, as everyone around us smiled and kept moving.

He laughed. "What? Is my charm just too much for you?" he asked.

"You are so cheesy? What kind of pick up lines are those?"

"Oh there's plenty more where that came from. I'll save them for later, though." He smirked.

"Oh gee, I can't wait." I joked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon, everyone's going home and there are no cars on the road. Dance with me."

"What?" I laughed, as he pulled my arms around his neck and placed his arms on my waist.

"Zach, C'mon people are staring." I smiled.

"Oh, well, that's just because there shocked by our amazing good looks"

"Oh yeah, that's got to be it. It's got nothing to do that we are spontaneously dancing in the middle of the street, at night time with no music."

"You know you love it."

I just smiled and gazed into those amazing eyes of his. I could not believe this was really happening.

"Oh I forgot to tell you; We're dating." He smirked.

"Oh you forgot to tell me? Well thanks for letting me know." I smiled.

"You are very welcome."

"I think I should just warn you know, I'm probably going to fall in love with you." He whispered.

Oh my god! "Oh you haven't done that yet? I am way ahead of you." I teased.

"Oh really?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah…I know I'm kind of young and there are plenty of fish in the sea but, uh……..you're my Nemo." I whispered.

He smiled, "Gallagher girl?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Nemo's gonna kiss you know." He said before he dipped me right there in the street and did just as he said he would.

It was indescribable. I could try and explain it, but you would never understand exactly how it felt. My first date with Zach Goode was exactly what he said it would be. It was the most amazing night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach and I managed to safely get back to our rooms unnoticed. That's when the interrogation began. Not from Bex, Macey, or Liz; it was ate and they were all asleep. It was from Chuck.

"So, did lover boy show you a good time?" he asked.

"You have no idea" I smiled, speaking softly so not to wake anybody.

"Awww…Camster's in love!" he teased.

"Oh, shut it, will ya?" I asked as I closed the bathroom door, brush my teeth and change into a purple cami and black boy shorts. When I walked back out, Chuck was complaining of hunger, so I agreed to sneak him into the kitchen for the froot loops. I was a bit hungry myself.

"Hey Cam?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know right away?"

"What you mean?" he asked.

"When Denny told you that I hadn't returned from my mission yet. Did you know I was dead?"

Denny was Chuck's best friend and fellow agent.

"Uh…yeah, I guess I did. I just assumed you were gone…like Daddy. Why do you ask?"

"I just…I feel really bad about all of this. You must've been really upset."

"No, I mean, I was upset for a while, but it wasn't so hard. I had practice." I lied.

"Cam, you don't have to lie to me. I can tell…..you're broken."

"Yeah, well…you're here now and that's all that matters." I said, wanting to change the subject.

"That's why you won't deal with the fact that you can see me and I'm dead, right?" he asked.

"Chuck, it's not a big deal?"

"Did you see dad after he died?" he asked.

"Well, no…but it's nothing."

"C'mon Cam! You're not fooling anyone but yourself!" he yelled, getting angry as we entered the kitchen.

"Why are you doing this? You obviously know why this is happening, so why are you asking me about it!"

"Because I can't tell you, that's not how it works!"

"Good because I don't want to know! Why can't you just let me have this!?"

"Because, it's not normal!"

"Well, I'm not a normal girl!" I said, throwing his box of froot loops at him as he shoved his bowl aside in anger.

"Aren't you at all worried?" he asked.

"No! I'm just grateful; because you're right I was broken! It killed me, Chuck! It killed me to know that you were never coming back, but now you're here! I can see you again! I'm not going to question that!" I yelled.

"Where are you going?" He asked as I headed to the door.

"I'm going to bed!" I yelled before throwing the door open, almost hitting Mr. Solomon in the face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" I apologized.

"I'm fine Miss Morgan. I think the question is whether you are okay. I heard yelling. Is someone in there?" he asked.

"Uh, no; I was sleepwalking" I said quickly, using his teachings to try and cover my lie.

"Well, that must've been some dream. Must've gotten you really upset. Well, at least it didn't affect your terrible lying skills." He grinned. "What's really going on here Mrs. Morgan?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really not feeling well. I think I just need some sleep." I tried.

"Very well, I agree. You do look kind of pale. And" he put his hand on my forehead, "you feel pretty hot. Okay, you're sick. Go to bed. No classes for you tomorrow. I'll have the nurse check on you in the morning, and your friends can bring you your school work." He concluded. "Feel better Mrs. Morgan" he said, shooing me off to bed.

Once I reached my room I got in bed angry, knowing that because of previous events, the nightmares would visit me again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cam wait!" Chuck called running to catch up with me.

"Leave me alone Chuck!" I whisper yelled. "I have a headache and I'm tired and I can't do this right now."

"Oh, a headache, you never get headaches. That's a little strange, huh? Kinda like the fever, the sweat on your forehead, your blood shot eyes, and oh lets not forget the fact that you can see me!"

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" I asked quietly.

"You're not even in the right hallway" he laughed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Stop! Just stop!"

"It's getting worse now isn't it?" he taunted. "You're all sweaty, you're feeling dizzy, you can't seem to stand up straight, and god that headache it makes you wanna scream, huh?"

"Stop!" I screamed tangling my fingers in my hair to relieve the pressure on my head. Tears streamed down my face and the world spun around. I stepped forward to try and find my way back to my room when a new wave of pain hit me. I screamed out in pain, and leaned up against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

He was gone. He just disappeared. The pain, however, continued to get stronger until I fell to the ground. I waited for that moment, when I would slip into unconsciousness but it never came. I just sat there sobbing and screaming until the kids in the surrounding dorms were awoken and came to help. Someone got down next to me and asked me something along the lines of "What's wrong?" I couldn't tell who it was; I couldn't even think. Now, there were many figures around me and one shouted for another to go get help.

"Make it stop!" I screamed.

By now I had woken up almost the entire student body and the crowd was making way for someone with a rolling cot to bring me to the infirmary. I was picked up and laid down. I felt a sharp sting on my left arm and the world seemed to stop. My eyesight was clearing up, and I could now clearly see my mother, and Solomon, and a nurse with a syringe standing over me. I looked around, behind them some teachers were pushing students don the halls and back into their rooms. Zach resisted and pushed through towards me. My headache was deteriorating and I could feel my body temperature decreasing. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat up. Everything was moving in slow motion. A hand tried to push me back down but I slapped it away and stood up. At first I felt weak. I took a few wobbly steps but broke out into a run when I saw my mother, Solomon, the nurse, and Zach step towards me to lay me back down. I ran as fast as I could until I bumped into Chuck.

"Oh hey" he smiled

"I'm mad at you" I said.

"For what?" he asked concerned.

"I…..I don't know…..I can't remember." I mumbled.

"Oh, well, then it must not have been very important." He laughed.

"Yeah….I…I guess not."

"C'mon, let's go up to the roof and look at the stars like we used to."

He wrapped his arm around me and led me to the roof. We laid down in the center of the roof and he pulled me close to him.

"Do you remember when we used to lay on the hammock in my mom's backyard and make up our own constellations?" he laughed.

"Yeah" I giggled. "We'd sneak out after bedtime and climb under a blanket with the cookie jar." I remembered.

"Oh! Do you remember that one time Devin and I came and abducted you from your bedroom late at night and we went to the park?" he asked.

"Yeah! We went on the swings and got a high as we could before we jumped off and landed on our asses!" I laughed.

"Then it started to rain and we just kept going! We landed in huge mud puddles! But once the lightning started, you got scared so we started to walk back home."

"And we got cold since we were sopping and I was in pajama shorts and a tank top so Devin took off his jeans and let me wear them" I laughed hysterically. "He walked two miles in the pouring rain in his boxers! I will never forget that night."

"He had a huge crush on you"

"Yeah, I know."

"What? How do you know? I told him if he ever made a move on you I'd butcher him." He asked, outraged.

"He told me"

"You went out with Devin Anderson!" he assumed outraged.

"Oh relax. We did not go out. Let's just say we were casual friends"

"You had SEX with Devin Anderson!"

"NO, I did not have sex with Devin Anderson!" I mocked him. "We occasionally made out and went to the movies every once in a while, it was no big thing."

"I'll kill him" he mumbled.

"I'd like to see you try" I teased.

"Hey, that's not fair don't play the dead card!"

"I think I just did!" I laughed, mischievously.

He opened his mouth to reply when I the door burst open.

"Why didn't you tell us you found her?" Solomon asked outraged. He was talking to Zach. He'd been standing there the whole time.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him, standing up. He just looked at me with a sad and worried expression.

"Are you okay, Cameron?" Solomon asked stepping towards me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Gee, I don't know you practically had a seizure in the east wing hall way 20 minutes ago?" he said clearly confused and annoyed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

Pictures flooded into my brain. I was in the hallway screaming in pain.

I gasped in realization. I put my hand over my mouth as a few tears streamed down my face. Zach rushed towards me and rested my head on his chest as he hugged me.

"Shh" he whispered. "Don't worry Gallagher Girl, everything's gonna be okay" he kissed the top of my head.

If only that were true.


End file.
